Monarch Extinction
by womenwithwheels
Summary: Modern day woman with a secret bigger than life. She was the chosen one to have a miraculous child. How would her child be raised? What message would he bring to this world? Would this story end differently?


Monarch Extinction Page 16 of 16

INT. HOSPITAL EMERGENCY ROOM - NIGHT

EVE (OC)  
(Entering ER  
clasping hand of  
her son)  
Hurry, there's no time! He's hurt!  
Help my son!

CONNIE (OC)  
(moving quickly  
with the gurney)  
Help him - you've got to Help him!  
Where is the doctor?!

EMTS RUSH THE GURNEY INTO THE ER AND THE HEAD NURSE POINTS  
DOWN THE HALL

GABE (VO)  
James was losing his hold on  
reality. His eyes were rolling  
into his head. Only the whites  
could be seen. His chest was  
beginning to convulse. We all  
watched to see if the miracle of  
modern medicine could bring him  
back to us. Could this be the end?

INSIDE THE ER SURGICAL ROOM

Nurses and residents run into the room. There is mass  
confusion as the young man is prepared for emergency  
surgery. The on-call surgeon enters the room and prepares  
by putting on surgical gloves, mask and gown. The  
anesthesiast gives him the details on the patient's vitals.  
The doctor barks out orders to the attending nurses. Over  
his mask, he looks at the residents and nurses with a calm,  
but non-commital eyes.

2.

ER DR. (OC)  
(With commanding  
presence)  
Let's get his chest open and see  
what we've got. I need a rib  
cracker too. You - tell the  
family to go to the waiting room!

One of the nurses leaves to usher the family, who is waiting  
outside the door watching, down the hall.

GABE (VO)  
(Tired and drained)  
It was a long night. We sat,  
walked, and little was said as we  
were there. After two hours, we  
were told that James had been  
moved upstairs to the Operating  
Room. Our nerves were strung out  
with coffee - little was known  
about his comdition.

We moved upstairs to continue our  
watch. The nurses were very  
solemn - checking on us every 30  
minutes or so. They offered us  
more coffee - but little else.

No information was available, the  
doctor was doing everything he  
could. They had brought in a  
cardiac specialist. And they would  
drift away on their rubber sole  
shoes, like ghosts with a squeak  
when they walked.

We had nothing else to do, but to  
wait.

INT. 1975 INSIDE GROCERY STORE - DAY

JAMES  
(Whining)  
Mom, can I have that cereal I  
like?

Scene opens with younger Eve walking down the aisles of  
grocery store with 7 year old James by her side. She is  
carefully looking at canned goods, cross checking a grocery  
list. James walks quietly next to her. Both are dressed in  
clothes of the period.

Eve reaches into her suede fringe bag and pulls out some  
coupons, which she fumbles with as she compares the prices  
on the shelves.

EVE (WALKING)  
(traveling down  
store aisle)  
James, you know some day we'll  
walk through this store and buy  
anything we want and not have to  
worry about every little penny.

Eve and James turn the corner and continue their shopping.  
Overhead are typical grocery store sounds, sale of pork  
chops $.65 cents per pound. Clean up on aisle 2, muzak plays  
Barry Manilow in background. Other mothers walk by with mid  
70's clothes and small children in tow.

Eve and James have moved to the check out line. Eve has  
taken out her wallet while pulling out food stamps, James  
stands there trying to ignore her - embarrassed by the  
transaction that is about to take place.

Eve puts all of the groceries on the belt.

The check out girl, with her hair cut and perfectly sprayed  
like Farrah Faucet chews on her gum, snapping it when she  
chews. She gives the pair a snide look as she starts to ring  
up the groceries.

3.

EVE  
(to the clerk)  
Can you give me a subtotal? I need  
to make sure I have enough money.

The clerk gives her a nasty look, stops punching up items.  
There are obviously several items left on the belt - A box  
of Frosted Flakes, some personal products for Eve, soap, and  
milk. The clerk gives her a blank look as the register shows  
$19.35.

EVE  
(flustered,  
frustrated)  
OK, here are my coupons, can you  
take them off?

OK, then... I have $15.00 in food  
stamps, that should cover it. Go  
ahead and ring up the rest.

The clerk continues and rings up the rest of the items with  
a rude shrug. The total comes to $22.00. Eve has just enough  
money, after searching her purse, pockets and back to her  
purse again to pay the clerk in change.

The clerk makes no effort to bag the groceries. A line had  
formed behind them. James is trying to make himself  
dissappear - but turns to the clerk at the last minute.

JAMES  
(sweetly, to the  
clerk)  
Thank you for your help today.  
Have a nice day - Peace!

EVE  
(tugging at James  
while bagging her  
groceries)  
Come on - let's go!

4.

EXT. PARKING LOT OF GROCERY STORE - DAY

Mary and James come out of the grocery store. They are  
pushing their cart into the parking lot. The lot is filled  
with early and mid-70's model cars. They approach a VW  
Beetle, beat-up and bruised. Mary uses her keys to open the  
trunk and the two put the groceries into the front. They are  
chummy and work well together. No words are needed. James  
passes the sacks to Mary and she places them into the car.  
Then she shuts the trunk, opens the side door for James - he  
jumps in. She rolls the grocery cart to the cart parking  
area, and walks to the car. Opens the drivers' side by  
putting her hand through the window and popping the door  
open from the inside and gets in. Starts the car and music  
begins to play. A rock and roll station blasts loudly -  
cutting off the sound of the engine starting. The engine  
grinds into reverse, but the bug doesn't move.

With frustration, she hits the steering wheel. James looks  
at her sympathetically. He remains quiet as the music plays.  
She tries again - pumps the gas - it grinds and groans- a  
quick glance at the gas guage - it's on E.

EVE  
(says outloud to  
no one)  
Damn! Why do these things always  
happen to me?

JAMES  
(to his mom)  
Mom, are you all right?

5.

EVE  
(quietly, while  
trying the car  
again - it starts)  
Yes, honey. I'm sorry. I'm angry  
at the world right now. I can't  
find a decent job, the car never  
works right. And, on top of all of  
that - I'm getting hot flashes  
every hour! Other than that - I'm  
fine. (sarcastically)

Eve jolts the car out of the parking space in a jerking  
manner - engine revving so it won't stop. She drives out of  
the shopping center parking lot and out to the street. Music  
changes to Creedence Clearwater - Black Moon Rising.

INT. FAMILY HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY

Eve carries the groceries to the kitchen. The kitchen is  
small, decorated in weary pink and white appliances. She  
puts up the milk and the other refrigerator items first.  
Magnets hold art work on the door - Finger painting pictures  
with rainbows with birds along side of hand prints with  
curling yellow edges. Peace signs and anti-war slogans are  
intermingled with the tangle of magnets and art.

EXT. SMALL SINGLE FAMILY HOUSE - DALLAS TX - DAY

Eve and James take groceries out of car and carry them into  
house. Screen door swings and slams after them. The  
neighborhood is wood homes, window frame air-conditioners  
can be heard purring in the background. Crickets/cicadas are  
chirping. The grass in the front of the house is long - the  
garden, once nicely groomed - is now overgrown and brown. It  
is summertime in Texas.

The sound of splashing and childrens' screams can be heard  
in the background.

After a second trip from the car, James turns to tune his

6.

ears in the direction of the childrens' screams and  
laughter. The sound of water splashing is loud, followed by  
more laughter.

JAMES  
(to his mom, with  
a pleading voice)  
Mom, can I go play at Simon's?  
They're in the pool. Mom - can I  
go swimming? Huh? Huh?

EVE  
(straining with  
several bags at  
once under her  
arms and in her  
hands)  
James, is your room picked up?  
Have you done your chores? Did you  
feed the dog?

James looks at her with big eyes, begging, but doesn't  
directly answer her questions. She nods and he runs into the  
house to change his clothes and grab a towel. Before she's  
fully in the house he's rushing out again, ready to go  
swimming. The door slams for the last time as Eve enters  
with the last of the groceries.

INT. HOUSE LIVING ROOM - DAY

Eve moves into the living room. A shelf system using milk  
cartons and boards is filled with books - Betty Friedan,  
"Our Bodies, Ourselves", Psychology, Freud, Spiritual  
materials.

A stereo system is in the middle of the center - a  
turntable, 8 track player, receiver and two huge speakers on  
the floor. Plants hanging in macrame hangers dangle from the  
ceiling. An oil picture of the sunset is propped up on top  
of the shelves along with many pictures of James.

Eve pulls out an LP from a selection lined up on one of the  
shelves. Carole King's Tapestry starts to play. "My Life has

7.

been a Tapestry... "

Eve hums and moves from the stereo over to the coffee table  
and couch. She picks up some envelopes that are stacked on  
the table, sifts through them with a disgusted look on her  
face. It is obviously a collection of mail.

Finally, she pulls one envelope out of the stack. She looks  
at it carefully.

P.O.V. Eve studying front of envelope - it is addressed to  
her in a fine old style handwriting (caligraphy). No return  
address. She turns the envelope over to look at the back - a  
red wax seal is placed on the back.

With surprise and curiosity, Eve studies the envelope, turns  
the light on next to the couch and sits down.

She opens the envelope slowly and deliberately. Her hands  
are shaking.

EVE (VIEW OF EVE AND LETTER)  
(reading the  
letter to herself)  
Dear Eve,

I have attempted to start this  
letter to you many, many times.

It is difficult to put this into  
words. However, it is imperative  
that I meet with you to give you  
this message.

I know that things haven't been  
good between us lately, but this  
is different. Please contact me  
as soon as you read this. You  
have my address and phone number.

Truly,

Gabriel

8.

Eve turns the letter over. Nothing is written on the back.  
She is obviously dumbfounded. She picks up the envelope and  
looks at it again closely. No post mark - the stamp is  
unusual - not like any she has seen before.

She places the letter and envelope down on the table and  
stares off into space.

EVE (VO)  
(speaking to  
herself)  
Man, I must have done some serious  
drugs in my life! Or this is a  
really bad practical joke. Why  
would he send something like this  
after I haven't talked to him in  
over 10 years?

Eve gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen to  
start dinner. The note left behind, she listens to music  
while preparing food.

INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE - EXAMINATION ROOM - 1975 (EARLIER THAT SAME DAY) - DAY

Eve is dressing (NOTE: SHE PUTS ON THE SAME CLOTHES SEEN IN  
EARLIER SHOT IN GROCERY STORE) after being examined by the  
Dr. The nurse is clearing away the speculum, blood samples,  
urine samples, etc. Marking them and then she leaves the  
room. the Dr. is writing notes in a chart. Eve continues to  
get dressed and is now sitting on the edge of the  
examination table.

9.

WISEMAN (TURNED AWAY FROM EVE)  
(washing his hands)  
Eve, I think the exam confirms  
your suspicions. The hot flashes,  
not having a period in six months,  
and your mood changes - they all  
appear to me to mean one thing.

You've entered "that time of  
life". You are now officially  
menopausal. Are you OK with that?  
I mean, you won't have any more  
children. How do you feel?

EVE  
(stunned, quietly  
reflecting, voice  
low)  
well.. Dr. Wiseman - I can only  
say I guessed I was menopausal. I  
just wanted it confirmed. How do I  
feel? How DO I feel? I'm not sure.  
Relieved? Sad? Depressed? Grief?  
I'm not sure... Well, there's one  
thing for sure - I won't have to  
waste more money buying tampons!  
(small laugh/snort)

(More sober)

Doc - how am I supposed to feel? I  
haven't slept with a man since  
after Gabe and I divorced three  
years ago. I'm not seeing anyone  
and don't see anyone in the near  
future. I guess, I'm just going to  
be an old woman, raising a son on  
her own. Well, at least it's only  
one child. I don't think I could  
handle raising more than one by  
myself. I really don't know how  
other women do it! I see them with  
three and four children in tow at  
the grocery store - but I couldn't  
do it. I suppose I'm grateful for  
what I have. (Shrugs her shoulders  
and exhales a deep breath)

WISEMAN  
Eve, I've known you a long time. I  
know that you have done a terrific  
job raising James on your own. I  
know you're under a lot of stress  
right now looking for a job.

This news may take awhile to soak  
in. Most women go through a  
grieving period when they learn  
that they have reached menopause.  
I wouldn't be surprised if you did  
too. Just try and keep yourself  
busy. James needs you and you can  
direct your attention to new and  
different projects.

Hopefully, a job will come your  
way soon. That will help. I'm  
going to write you a prescription  
for something to help you through  
this. It's just a mild hormone so  
that your body will not just stop  
functioning. Take it each morning.  
And, if you have any problems  
sleeping, or with emotions- call  
me and Susan will make an  
appointment for you. OK?

Just think of this as a new  
beginning. That might help.

Dr. Wiseman gets up and gives Eve a quick rub on her  
shoulder. She nods her head and takes the prescription. She  
leaves the table and walks out of the room.

INT. FAMILY HOUSE - JAMES' BEDROOM - NIGHT

The room is dimmed - lighted only by a small bedside lamp.  
James is in bed - reading MAD magazine. He folds the back  
page over to make the page connect.

10.

Eve enters the room. She looks around. It's picked up - no  
clothes on the floor - but a pile of stuff is in the corner.  
Posters of Rock musicians are on the wall.

Eve shakes her head and walks to the bed. She sits next to  
James. He shows her the magazine. She studies it for a  
minute and shakes her head again, then chuckles a little -  
more to herself.

She rubs his face with love and adoration. She adores her  
only child. They are cocooned in the world together. Single  
parent mom and son. Making it together the best they can.

Eve just sits quietly next to her son. He has a bedside  
radio playing - Dr. Demento is heard coming over the  
airwaves. They both listen and laugh.

She kisses him goodnight and quietly leaves the room.

INT. HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Eve goes to the stereo. She puts on an album - Elton John's  
Goodbye Yellow Brick Road, Requime for a Friend begins to  
fill the air. She moves to the couch and sits, while in a  
trance. She stares off into space.

EVE (OC)  
(speaking to  
herself)  
Man, what a day. Too much to think  
about. First, I get the news from  
the doc that I won't have anymore  
kids - that's a mind - blower.

Then, a letter from Gabe. I just  
can't imagine what's his bag. I'm  
not sure I'm ready to bring up  
that stuff again...

Too much to handle... Too much..

11.

She is contemplating the recent events of her life: The  
menopause, not having a job, shortage of money, the strange  
letter; She is staring off into the void. A quiet peace is  
present.

She can see out the large picture window. The moon is high  
in the sky. Lightening bugs spark their lights in the  
bushes.

As Eve sits alone thinking, she feels a breeze blow over  
her. The air was still, but the color of her peasant shirt  
ruffles. She smoothes it with one hand and resumes her  
meditative position. The she feels like someone is standing  
behind her.

The hairs are raised on her arms and neck. She reaches to  
rub her arms and to calm herself down.

A shiver goes through her. She turns to look around the  
room. A glowing light brightens her face as she turns. A  
look of amazement and awe is seen in her eyes. She is  
covered with a golden warm light.

Her mouth opens to speak - but no words come out.

INT. P.O.V. - LIGHT SOURCE - NIGHT

ANGEL (OC)  
(resonant tone)  
I am here to tell you about the  
messiah.

(Long pause)

You, Eve will be the bearer of the  
Messiah. A short time will pass  
and you will bring forth a babe.  
All of God's love and protection  
will be with you in this time. You  
will want for nothing.

Do not worry, this is a great  
miracle which will be bestowed  
upon you. To be the chosen one  
for this noble role is by far the  
greatest inspiration which will be  
given to humankind, as we know it.  
(MORE)

12.

ANGEL (cont'd)

DO not fear. Just wait and watch.  
It is time for a new way. And you,  
Eve, are at it's origin.

Peace be with you!

The light moves off of Eve's face and gradually dimishes  
from the room.

INT. HOUSE - EVE'S BEDROOM - DAY

Light slowly creaps up the bed and begins to shine on Eve's  
tilted head. She is sound asleep. However, with the growing  
strength of the sunlight through the window, she begins to  
awaken. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around the room.

EVE (OC)  
(outloud, but  
speaking to  
herself)  
Is it morning already? I felt  
like I barely slept at all. I'd  
better hurry up and see what James  
is doing. Wow what a dream I had  
last night. That must have been  
what kept me from sleeping!

Good grief!

KNOCK AT THE FRONT DOOR

JAMES (OC)  
(enthusiastic  
young voice)  
I'll get it mom!

James runs to the door from the kitchen. Milk still drips  
from his mouth from the cereal he's been eating. He opens  
the door wide.

13.

GABE  
(stiffly standing  
at the door)  
Hello son, how are you?

JAMES  
(backing away from  
Gabe)  
Hi....(stutters, hesitantly) dad..  
what are you doing here?

GABE  
Can I come in?

JAMES  
(shouting towards  
the back of house)  
Mom!?!

EVE  
(sleepy reply)  
James, who is it honey?

JAMES  
(Shouting his  
reply)  
It's Gabe, mom!

EVE  
(Fumbling to put  
on clothes)  
Let him in, James. I'll be out in  
a second.

While Eve trips and rips through her closet to find some  
clothes, James points to the couch for Gabe to sit down.  
Gabe moves slowly and formally to take a straight backed  
position on the old worn couch.

EVE  
(entering living  
room)  
Hello, Gabe. What are you doing  
here? James - go to the kitchen  
and finish your cereal.

14.

GABE  
Did you get my message-letter I  
sent you?

EVE  
(still standing at  
the living room  
entrance)  
James - go into the kitchen - OK  
baby?

Yes, I got your note. You didn't  
say much. What is this all about?  
It's been so long since I've heard  
from you. If this is about money  
you want to borrow - you've come  
to the wrong place.

GABE  
(quietly and  
almost mumbling)  
No, I know it's been a long time.  
And it's strange to come here too.  
I needed to talk to you about  
something and I couldn't put it  
into the letter. Will you listen  
to me calmly and let me finish  
before interrupting me? (pauses,  
clears his throat and looks at  
Eve)

EVE  
(checking him out  
with scrutiny)  
Gabe, whatever you have to say -  
it better be good. I have half a  
mind not to let you into this  
house, expecially after how you  
treated me, uh us, in the past.  
What is it?

15.

GABE  
(starting slowly)  
Eve, something really strange  
happened to me the other day. It  
also involved you. I think you'll  
want to hear this....

EXT. HOUSE - DAY

GABE (LOUDLY)  
(yelling at the  
top of his lungs)  
Eve - you never were there for me.  
All this time and I worked hard  
for you and the boy... I wanted  
something better for us. But now I  
can tell it's over!

EVE (SCREAMING)  
(runs at Gabe)  
What! I wsa never there! You have  
a lot of nerve telling me that...  
You - you're on the road three  
weeks out of every month. You  
leave me here alone to take care  
of everything. Go! I don't want to  
see you again!

Gabe reaches his truck - a semi cab without the rig. He  
opens the cab door and throws loose clothes into the cab.

GABE  
(out of breath)  
I've never done anything to hurt  
you. But if it's gonna be this way  
every time I come home - you won't  
see me - ever!

EVE  
(Feet firmly  
planted)  
You run - Gabe. I can take care of  
everything, I always have and I  
can from now on. I don't need  
you, or your on and off  
relationship. Don't worry about  
us, we will take care of  
ourselves!

JAMES  
(crying building  
into a wail)  
Mom, dad - don't fight! Don't  
fight! I'm sorry, please don't go!  
I will be good.

Gabe stops from jumping into his truck to look over at the  
small boy. He takes a couple steps towards the house - but  
is stopped by Eve who is blocking the way. Instead he just  
turns, gets into his truck, starts the engine loudly and  
screeches off. Dust flys like smoke from the tires and  
leaves a cloud behind him.

Eve turns to her son and picks him up and rocks him in her  
arms to comfort him. Gradually the boy's crying begins to  
cease. He clings to her tightly as she holds him.

EVE  
(soothingly)  
It's gonna be fine baby. We can  
make it together. You'll see, we  
are strong and we can make a good  
life for ourselves. I promise you  
- I will always be good to you and  
I will never leave you. I love you  
sweetheart.

Mother and son enter the house, the screen door slams - as  
if a final note of certainty. They will start a new life  
together.

INT. JAMES BEDROOM - NIGHT

Eve and James sit on his bed. The small bed side light casts  
a dim but comforting light over them. Eve holds a book in  
her hand and her arm is around James at the same time.

EVE  
(reading the book)  
And the Cat in the Hat jumped  
on the mat  
He sat on the bat  
(MORE)

16.

EVE (cont'd)  
And made a ....

JAMES  
(looking up at his  
mom)  
Mom, why are you mad at dad?

EVE  
James, it's hard to explain. I'm  
mad at him because he's gone all  
the time and leaves us alone.

I'm mad because when he's home, he  
doesn't care about us.

I'm mad because.... well - there's  
so many reasons.

James looks down and nods.

EVE  
(puts her hand on  
his chin and  
lifts his face  
towards her)  
But, honey - you need to know that  
I'm not mad at you. I love you.  
And, you need to know that you  
aren't the reason why your dad and  
I can't stay together. OK? Do you  
understand that?

James nods again and Eve gives him a big hug.

EXT. VIEW FROM INSIDE TRUCK - ROAD PASSING BY - NIGHT

Gabe is driving along a deserted highway. Music is tuned  
into a crackling country station. There are no other  
vehicles in front or behind him.

GABE  
(singing to the  
radio)  
Old Hank Williams Song (to be  
determined)

RA  
(long drawling  
voice)  
Folks, that was a classic, (fill  
in song). This is the late night  
show on KKKO - Pueblo's best  
country music. It's time for me  
to take a break for our sponsors,  
stay with us and I"ll be back with  
more country hits in just a  
minute.

A shaft of light gradually increases to fill the truck cab -  
specifically on Gabe. At first he lifts his hand to block  
the light - but realizing that it is not coming from a  
vehicle on the road - he is confused.

He pulls the truck over to the side of the road.

ANGEL  
(voice comes over  
the radio)  
Gabe, you have been chosen to be a  
part of a great plan, you will be  
the man who will raise the  
Messiah. You are the only one to  
fulfill this essential role.

GABE  
(obviously  
disoriented)  
Who? What? Who are you? Where are  
you?

ANGEL  
I am here to tell you about the  
messiah.

(Long pause)

Eve will be the bearer of the  
Messiah. A short time will pass  
and she will bring forth a babe.  
All of God's love and protection  
(MORE)

17.

ANGEL (cont'd)  
will be with her in this time.  
However, she will need your  
assistance during this time. You  
are to return to her and stay with  
her and the child. It is your gift  
to God that you uphold this  
request. For your efforts, you  
will be rewarded richly.

Do not worry, this is a great  
miracle which will be bestowed  
upon you. To be the chosen one  
for this noble role is by far the  
greatest inspiration which will be  
given to humankind, as we know it.

DO not fear. Just wait and watch.  
It is time for a new way. And you,  
Gabe, will be there for it's  
origin.

Peace be with you!

Gabe sits quietly as the light moves off gradually -  
dimming. He soon is in darkness - lit only by the lights of  
the truck's dash.

He appears to be in a daze. Soon the radio station cracks  
and static to heard and the announcer comes back on.

RA  
(drawling voice)  
Thanks for staying up with us  
tonight folks. Next we'll listen  
to one of my favorites, Ms. Patsy  
Cline.

Gabe reaches over and snaps the station off. He is moving  
slowly - as a man in shock. Silence follows.

18.

INT. HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY

GABE  
(elbows on his  
knees - gesturing  
with hands)  
You see, all of this happened so  
quickly. I just felt this light  
shine on me. I was in the middle  
of no where. I didn't have time to  
ask any questions. I don't know  
what to think, what to do. So I  
sent you that note and I came to  
tell you - you don't have to  
believe me. It was just so freaky.  
I'm still freaked out.

EVE  
(sitting down as  
the story is told  
by Gabe)  
That is the freakiest story I'm  
heard. Except, I've heard it too.  
I didn't know what to think about  
it - in fact, I thought it was a  
dream.


End file.
